King of Tartarus and His Lady
by SharpShooter43
Summary: Rose's heart pounded as the man crossed his arms across his shoulders. He was huge, like a brick wall, with rippling muscles and the most gorgeous sea green eyes. "A daughter of Zeus." He commented, making the monsters stop. "Name's Perseus, King of Tartarus. My heart stopped. Shit.; evil!betrayed!king of tartarus!Percy; innocent!Slytherin!fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rose's heart pounded as the man crossed his arms across his shoulders. He was huge, like a brick wall, with rippling muscles and the most gorgeous sea green eyes. "A daughter of Zeus." He commented, making the monsters stop. "Name's Perseus, King of Tartarus. My heart stopped. Shit.

Rosalie Potter is played by Jessie J

Lily Potter is played by Amy Adams

James Potter is played by Michael Fassbender

Jamie Potter is played by Dylan O'Brien

Rose's head pounded like someone was hitting it with a hammer as she hugged herself. She was in the Hospital Ward and she could see Madam Pomfrey cleaning up. Madam Pomfrey knew she was up but Rose's magic wouldn't let her get through.

"Rose!" Her eyes didn't stop staring forward as she heard her beloved mother's voice. She heard an oomph as Lily Potter was stopped by her magic.

She felt her parents and older brother by her but she ignored them. She had _hit _Ron Weasley with a _lightening bolt_.

"We knew this would happen, Lily." Her father's gravelly voice said.

"I know we did!" Her mother cried. "But I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Hey, sis." Jamie, her brother, said warily. "Lemme in, I wanna talk to you." Rose bit her lip then let her older brother in. Jamie grinned and huddled under the covers with her as their parents argued.

"Is Weasley okay?" Rose whispered.

"Yeah,sis, the git's alright. A bit - pardon the pun - _shocked _but nevertheless, he's fine." Jamie stroked her long curly black hair. "Mum and Dad have to talk to you so put down your shields,will you? Please? For me?"

Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek but nodded and released her magic as it retreated back into her core.

"Mum, Dad, stop arguing!" Jamie yelled. They stopped and turned, eyes wide.

"Oh, sweetie." Lily sobbed, hurrying to her side. James came on the other side as Rose straightened up.

"It wasn't a hex, curse or spell." Rose said. "It...It was me. What kind o-of freak am I?" James frowned and reached over, tucking a piece of black hair behind her ear.

Lily and James exchanged glances.

"Sweetheart," Lily paused. "After Jamie was born, it was found out that I couldn't have anymore children. I was devastated. I only talked to Jamie and disappeared on weekends to get drunk. One day when I was out, I met a man. He said he came from James, Sirius and Remus' prayers and that he could get me pregnant. I left and me and James thought about it. The next Sunday I returned where he was and we slept together. I got pregnant and we were ecstatic when we found out I was pregnant with a little girl."

Rose stilled. "Daddy's not my father." I whispered, sinking into the sheets.

"Sweetheart." James sighed.

Something snapped in Rose's chest and she jumped over Jamie and sprinted through the room, out the door.

"ROSE!" She ignored them, her feet pounding harder on the floor.

She went straight to the dungeons and into her common room.

"Rosie?" Her best friends, Draco and Theo, asked. She just burst into tears as Pansy immediately hugged her friend.

"C'mon." Draco said as all their friends went to the boy's room. Pansy sat Rose down on Blaise's bed as concern etched on the pureblood and half-blood's faces.

Rose sniffed. "M-My dad i-isn't my dad. Some other man is. A god." They looked shocked but Tracey was still, realization etched onto her face.

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled.

"You're a child of Zeus!" Tracey balked.

"W-What?" Rose sniffled as every head turned to Tracey. Tracey shifted.

"I'm a child of Aphrodite." She explained. "I go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood in the summer."

"That's why you're always so pretty." Nott said after a shocked silence.

"Do you think my parents could get me there?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, my parents just drop me off straight away so your probably good." Tracey said.

Rose just swallowed. She was the daughter of the greek God Zeus, Lord of the Skies and King of the Gods.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Rose's heart pounded as the man crossed his arms across his shoulders. He was huge, like a brick wall, with rippling muscles and the most gorgeous sea green eyes. "A daughter of Zeus." He commented, making the monsters stop. "Name's Perseus, King of Tartarus. My heart stopped. Shit.

* * *

><p>Rosalie Potter is played by Jessie J<p>

Annabeth Patricks nee Chase is played by Jeannette McCurdy

Lucas Patricks is played by Chace Crawford

Miley Grey is played by Selena Gomez

Matt Richards is played by Matthew Gray Gubler

Sandy Long is played by Demi Lovato

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" I shifted as the girl beamed. "I'm Miley Grey, daughter of Aphrodite, but called me Miley." I had been dropped off by portkey and was immediately welcomed to a centaur and this girl.<p>

She tugged me.

"Daughter of Aphrodite?" I repeated. "Do you know Tracey?" Miley beamed.

"Yeah, my older sister. She's awesome! You're her magic friend, right?" I nodded silently looking across the camp, my new home."Awesome, we better go. You came at suppertime." She giggled, pulling me to a pavilion. I waved at Tracey as Miley took me to a handsome 20-some guy with short brown hair, brown eyes and a scrawny-ish body.

"Rose, this is the Head of the Hermes cabin, Matt. Matt, this is Rose Potter." I smiled shyly as he grinned.

"So you're the girl Tracey's been going off about. Thanks Miles." She beamed and skipped to the Aphrodite table.

"Here, you can sit by me and Sandy." Matt said, motioning to a clear spot between him and a dark haired girl. She smirked at me making me bite my lip.

A plate and a goblet was before and Matt explained, "You can ask whatever you want with it." He said, about the goblet. "Excluding liquor." I thought of firewhiskey and smirked as the magical liquor appeared in my goblet.

"Liquor." I smirked at him, raising the goblet. He stared in shock and I caught Tracey's eye and we grinned together.

"Welcome heroes and heroines!" The centaur, Chiron, said. "Today we welcome in a newcoming. Rose Potter, stand!" I did as what was told as wild cheering came from every side. I sat down as the cheering went down, my cheeks a nice shade of red. "We also celebrate the 20th anneversary of Annabeth and Lucas Patricks union!" Two people, a girl with wavy blond hair and grey eyes and a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes, stood up. "So let us eat!"

Ghostly figures of beautiful women appeared placing food across the tables and a older man with dark brown hair and brown eyes appeared across from me.

"Hey Dad!" Matt grinned. I started to get food. "Rosie," I made a face as he smirked, "This is my father, Hermes." I stilled, looking shocked, mouth dropped.

"I like this girl." Hermes laughed. I blushed, shutting my mouth as everyone started to dig in.

Hermes Cabin reminded me slightly of Gryffindor. Everyone was wild and laughing loudly very unlike I was used to. Slytherin usually just talked quietly and contemplated people's ends (by pranks).

I was chewing on a steak when it happened. The Hermes Cabin stopped laughing and just stared at me. I rose an eyebrow.

"By the gods." Annabeth Chase whispered. "A child of Zeus." I blushed.

Chiron stamped his hooves. "Hail Rosalie Lily Potter, daughter of Zeus, King of the Skies, God of Fate, God of Sky and Weather and God of Law and Order."

I was shocked as everyone, including the gods, bowed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a proud man with a black beard peppered with white.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

"A child of _Zeus_?" I demanded, hissing at my husband. "How is that possible?" Lucas looked hard. Cold. Icy.

It was actually pretty sexy.

"Good question." Jason said. He had a pinched frown on his lips. Thalia echoed the expression. Leo looked interested while Frank looked uncomfortable, Hazel looked undecided and Piper wasn't listening, instead was checking her makeup.

"What if she ends up like Jackson did?" Frank said gruffly. I froze.

"That won't happen." Leo spat. "I'll be damned if I let that happen." I shuddered at the thought of the 15 year old girl ending up like Perseus Jackson and I felt Lucas' hand on my wrist.

"Then we'll have to rid of her." Thalia said coldly, narrowed, icy blue eyes towards everyone. "We'll have to make her to the Realm of Hades trip, won't we?"

I smirked. "Excellent idea, my friend." I chuckled.

"It's for the greater good." Hazel whispered.

"Yes." Piper drawled, smirking. "The greater good."

* * *

><p>Down in Tartarus, in a castle made from demon blood and the hatred of Titans and Monsters all around the world, a man was awakening as he felt his mate in danger.<p>

"It's time!" He roared, laughter shaking his core. "TIME!"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Rose's heart pounded as the man crossed his arms across his shoulders. He was huge, like a brick wall, with rippling muscles and the most gorgeous sea green eyes. "A daughter of Zeus." He commented, making the monsters stop. "Name's Perseus, King of Tartarus. My heart stopped. Shit.

* * *

><p>Rosalie Potter is played by Jessie J<p>

Annabeth Patricks nee Chase is played by Jeannette McCurdy

Lucas Patricks is played by Chace Crawford

Miley Grey is played by Selena Gomez

Matt Richards is played by Matthew Gray Gubler

Tracey Davis is played by Annasophia Robb

* * *

><p>"Rosie!" I grimaced at the name and turned, hugging my friend. Behind her was Matt and Miley. Tracey hugged me tightly. "I knew it." She giggled. "Did you see Lucas and Annabitch's faces." She sniggered. "They looked furious." I giggled.<p>

"Don't call her that." Matt said. "She's the Goddess of Intelligence and Architecture. She can strike you down." But he was smirking cockily.

"She could." Miley smiled before turning back to Matt. "Knife." She held her hand out. He groaned but handed it to her, laughing at my bewildered face. "He's a son of Hermes." Miley said. "They're known to steal from you." I nodded, eyeing Matt. He pouted.

"C'mon." Tracey encouraged. "We have to go check the list." She said, making me run with her. Matt and Miley caught up fairly easy.

"List?" I asked.

"The list to see who's going to Hades Realm." Miley explained. "Trip."

I stared up ahead at a furious crowd. "The lightening bitch is going!?" A furious, well built 18 year old with thick curly black hair and hazel eyes snarled, swirling to me, lip curled.

"Michael." A large Chinese man growled, crossing his arms across his armored chest.

"No!" Michael howled. "I worked hard and that little bitch is going because she's Zeus' daughter!" I backed into Matt's chest. Matt glared at them as cheers broke out at the boy's words.

"Enough, Wulfric." Miley said icily. He ignored her.

"Why don't you step up to the plate, sky spawn, and fight me?" Michael growled. I gripped the hand that held me tightly against Matt's chest.

''Enough!" A voice boomed. A woman with long, badly cut black hair and bright blue eyes wearing silver and blue armor glared at them. "Michael Wulfric, son of Ares, _leave._" Lightening crackled above.

"Lady Thalia." Michael said, dropping to his knees.

"**Leave!**" Her voice roared across the area and he disappeared from said area. Lady Thalia glared at disappeared with a flash of silver. The crowd started to dissipate as my friends and I went to the list.

I saw Matt, Tracey and Miley's name...and sure enough, in silver, was mine.

"Who was that?" I questioned as we walked to benches near us.

"Lady Thalia, goddess of Lightening and Storms and daughter of Zeus." Miley smirked. "Your sister." I blushed. "She used to be nice like 10-15 years ago but that ended when she heard Jackson became the Lord of Tartarus."

"Jackson?" I repeated.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, betrayer of Olympus and immortal Lord of Tartarus. Betrayed us to the Titans and Giants 20 years ago and was forced into a immortal life of being tortured in Tartarus. He made friends and soon became lord of Tartarus. Lives in a castle in the deepest part of it." Miley said.

"At the same time many people were made gods. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was made goddess of Intelligence and Architecture. Lucas Patricks, son of Poseidon, was made god of Tides and Warriors. Frank Zhang, son of Mars (Roman god of war), was made god of Combat and Skills. Hazel Levesque was made goddess of Jewels and Time. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, was made goddess of Beauty and Bravery. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter (Roman god of the skies), was made god of Wind and Clouds. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, was made god of Craft-work and Fire. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was made god of Shadows and Hellhounds. Thalia Grace was made goddess of Lightening and Storms, as I said." Matt said making me balk.

"Others include Clarissa La Rue, daughter of Ares, and goddess of Blood and Killing; Will Solace, son of Apollo, and god of Light and Worship. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, and goddess of Leadership and Heroes; etc, etc." Tracey finished off.

"Someone's going to eventually hear you." Miley muttered. Tracey just laughed.

"C'mon, we gotta find my buddy here a weapon and train her a little before Hades." Tracey said, murmured agreeances from Matt and Miley

* * *

><p>Annabeth is pacing. Nico sees this. He watched from the shadows, bleak black eyes staring coldly. He hates her. He hates her. He hates her. She hates him.<p>

Head pounding, he disappears, one with the shadows.

He would meet with Rosalie Potter.

He would find his cousin.

He wouldn't lose another.

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo was in the camp. It was whispered though the campers. Everyone rolled their eyes. Nico <em>di Angelo<em>? Like he'd be here.

But here he was. Watching with an intense focus at Rosalie Potter as she took down Miley Grey easily. A natural, Nico hmmed to himself, like Percy. Percy would like her, Nico thought eyeing her, she's pretty.

"Nico." Hazel whispers. He didn't notice her come.

He turns cold, black eyes. "Levesque." He says coldly before melting into the shadows.

Hazel's eyes grow teary.

Nico doesn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Rose's heart pounded as the man crossed his arms across his shoulders. He was huge, like a brick wall, with rippling muscles and the most gorgeous sea green eyes. "A daughter of Zeus." He commented, making the monsters stop. "Name's Perseus, King of Tartarus. My heart stopped. Shit.

* * *

><p>Rosalie Potter is played by Emilia Clarke<p>

Annabeth Patricks nee Chase is played by Jeannette McCurdy

Thalia Grace is played by Jessie J

Jason Grace is played by Alexander Ludwig

Lucas Patricks is played by Chace Crawford

Miley Grey is played by Selena Gomez

Matt Richards is played by Matthew Gray Gubler

Tracey Davis is played by Annasophia Robb

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I officially changed Rosalie's actress from Jessie J to Emilia Clarke. :) <strong>

* * *

><p>"Lady Annabeth." I bowed my head respectfully as I passed her to the door to the Realm of Hades, following my new friends. I felt the goddess' cold stare on my back and I shivered.<p>

"Ignore her." Matt said lowly as he gripped my head, reassuringly. I bit my lip as Tracey, Matt, Miley and I all entered into the large elevator and I soon became squished against Matt's chest. I felt him chuckle and I smacked his chest, only to hear identical giggles.

"You're all abusive." I mumbled against his chest. I felt the door slide open and I was the first out after Lord Lucas and Lady Annabeth. Matt laughed, slinging an arm around my neck.

"Keep up." Lady Annabeth cruel voice sneered. Miley's hand messily gripped mine, a reassuring look on her face.

Lady Annabeth's smooth voice told us about the Hades Realm and we were passing near a large cave when I felt someone grip my shoulder and pulled me away from the group.

I turned my head to see Lord Jason and Lady Thalia. "May we speak to you?" Lady Thalia's kind voice said. I nodded and they pulled me to the cave.

"We're terribly sorry we were so rude, baby sister." I grinned at Lord Jason. "Just a shock to us. Big Three children's lives don't...turn out so well." We stopped at a ledge.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Lady Thalia sighed. "I was nearly killed by monster and turned into a pine by my father, Jason here was given to Hera, Bianca (Lord Nico's older sister) was killed brutally, Nico was taken to the Lotus Casino with his sister after his mother was killed by Dad and Percy..." She sniffed looking away.

"Percy betrayed us to the giants." Lord Jason said darkly.

"That's actually why we brought you here." I frowned at the goddess of Lightening's words. "We don't want you to turn out like Jackson." Lady Thalia explained. "Jason." Suddenly I was picked up around the waist, my arms being crushed to my sides.

"Wait!" I cried out.

"Goodbye, Ms. Potter." I heard my half-sister say coldly.

Then I was dropped.

A scream ripped from my throat as any light disappeared from my vision.

* * *

><p>"My Lord!" The man on the throne bore into the shadow nymph's eyes. She was small, petite with dark skin that rippled like shadows, wavy black hair and one grey eye, one black eye. She wore a thin black dress with a black flats. "Someone has fallen from the upperworld." She cried out.<p>

The immortal being turned to his side, catching golden eyes. Gold meet sea green. "Your mate." The Titan King laughed.

"My mate." He tossed his head back and laughed. "Go. Go and get my mate." He sneered to the Hellhound King. "And if she is harmed..." The hellhound growled and tossed his head, fur shaking as he bounded out.

"This will be highly amusing." The Lady Titan smiled.

"Yes, indeed, Rhea." The King of Tartarus chuckled. "Yes indeed."


End file.
